Ruth
by The Mistress Three
Summary: Ruth is a normal jewish women living in Moab, she is married and lives a happy life. Then her world comes crashing down around her, till all she has left is her mother in law. With Ruth buoyant personality and never ending faithfulness, redemption may be
1. Ironic

Ruth:  
A Test in Faithfulness  
  
Author: Estelbain  
  
Email: Estelbain@hotmail.com  
  
Genre: Bible Stories made real  
  
Summary: Ruth is a normal jewish women living in Moab, she is married and lives a happy life. Then her world comes crashing down around her, till all she has left is her mother in law. With Ruth buoyant personality and never ending faithfulness, redemption may be just around the croner.  
  
Note: Before we begin. Sorry for any and all spelling mistakes. My coumpter crashed and I'm working on one that doesn't have word or even a spell check on it.  
  
I recived this idea (from daddy I hope!) when I was helping to teach sunday school in my church. I wanted to take this bible story and try to make to it so people can realate to it. We all have gone through hard times or are going through them right now. Its nice to know that even then people went through the same stuff.  
  
If anyone cares, I don't know when I will be able to upload my next chapter on "Love's Time Well Spent" becuase when my computer crashed it took my files with it. I'm justing doing my best to redo some already posted chapters.  
  
One last thing if anyone would like to take it upon themselves to be my beta I would love them forever. Enjoy and God bless Estelbain  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It's ironic now looking back, you never think of anything like this. Sure back when Elimelech died and Naomi grieved I started to think about it, but I couldn't fathom this. My naive heart came up with this romantic notion of us dieing old and gray in each others arms, encircled by our beautiful children and grandchildren and maybe our first great grandchild would sit and play on the bed. I never thought it would come to this. I never ever thought it would be like this, this bad. I didn't know I could feel this alone and deserted.  
  
Maybe if I had been able to say good-bye, to kiss him one last time, hold his big rough hand as he faded before my eyes, I could accept this. Maybe my heart would cower and believe it. Just seeing that mangled and battered corpse, did do it.  
  
My naive heart refuses to believe that's him, before me, still and cold, his face barely recognizable, his soft brown hair matted and covered with blood, parts of him missing.  
* * * * *  
I bent over to draw water form the well. I felt a hand of my back, a shivered traveled up my spine. I turned to see Orpah, my sister in law, standing there with a strange look in her eyes. 'She looks so pale and thin since Kilion passed on, we will soon look to find a new husband for her.'  
  
I smile "What is it dear sister?" I ask.  
  
"Naomi wants to see you," came her soft reply.  
  
"Can it wait till I have watered the goats?"  
  
"No, there is someone here to see you, I will finish." She took the rope from my hands.  
  
I nodded and walked away quickly. I wodered who it could be? 'Mahlon' I thought and broke out into a run as the house came into sight.  
  
It wasn't much but for the past three years it had been home and I had been happy.  
  
As I came to the back door I slowed to walk and covered my head with shawl as I entered the house.  
  
I went to the front room and saw Naomi standing there her eyes full of tears.  
  
Next to her stood a man, or rather a solider. He looked mean and tried. His right check was puckered by a scare, while his chin hosted the making of new one.  
  
I entered and bowed my head. I looked to my mother in law and saw tears spill from her eyes. "You sent for me, mother." Was all I choke out, in my heart I knew what was to come.  
  
The man looked at me, with tried blue eyes, he might have been handsome once, long ago, maybe not so long ago.  
  
"Are you Ruth, wife of Mahlon?" He asked in gruff voice.  
  
"Yes I am." I replied.  
  
"I am sorry, to tell you this."  
  
'This please don't!' I thought.  
  
"A fight broke out," he continued, "near one of the fields and your husband tried to intervene, some of the Moabites turned on him and they killed him along a few other Israelites. Filthy pigs they have no respect for any living things."  
  
His voice faded from my ears.  
  
Mahlon dead? What, how could that be., no, I needed him, he couldn't leave me, what about Naomi and Oprah? We are all along what would we do now?  
  
The world began to spin. I focused my eyes to watch the man step to the left and reveal my Mahlon behind him.  
  
I ran to him and fell on my knees, tears pouring from my eyes. I reached out and touched his face, it was smeared with blood and sweat, his own and others. His eyes were closed and his face looked at peace. His soft brown hair that I loved to run my hands threw was mattered and tufted. I ran my hand threw it one last time.  
  
I drew my hand away as I felt something cold and sticky cling to my fingers. My hand was stained red. I looked at his once strong arms now hacked and mangled. His strong chest where I had laid my head so many times, still spurted blood, it oozed slowly sweeping into the robe I had made him.  
  
Suddenly it felt like I was floating, I was high above everything. This wasn't real, it was a nightmare, and I would wake up screaming like I always did, screaming. Mahlon would hold me and tell me it wasn't real, just like he always did. I would feel those strong arms around me once again, those rough hands caressing my back, and my world would be right again.  
  
'Wake up!' I screamed inside, I had to wake up. Okay that was not working I had to let this hellish nightmare run it's coarse. "Come now, we must wash him so he can be buried." I forced my tongue from the roof of my mouth. I looked to the man "There is no man in the household now."  
  
He nodded "I will get what you need and find someone to make a grave for you."  
  
"A thousands thanks, may the lord face always smile upon you and your house." Was all I could mange.  
  
I cover my love with his shroud and look to my mother in law. She is sobbing brokenly in the coroner.  
  
I stood and knelt next to her, Oprah came in and joined us 


	2. Alone

Hey everyone, thank-you to the two people that reviewed "Ruth" it really meant a lot to me. Anyway I really don't have much to say other than I hope to get my computer back soon and I'm really sorry for any mistakes; both grammatical and biblical, feel free to email me and nicely tell me where I mess up. Well God bless and here we go.  
  
PS: this is the first time I tried to write something with a bit of sword fighting so. any ideas for improvement are welcome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As I watched the earth fly into the grave I felt as if my heart was being buried as well. Meaningless tears streamed down my already stained face. I felt so much and yet nothing at all. It was all too much. I turned my head and held Naomi. I don't know how long I stood there, but I soon realized it was dark.  
  
I went inside, I looked at the uneaten food on the table, my stomach turned. I couldn't eat. Orpah was in bed. I checked on Naomi, the Rabbi had come and left some tea, I knew she would sleep for a while.  
  
I walked into my own room, not looking at the bed. I washed my face and readied for bed. I walked to my side of the bed and sat down. I looked over my shoulder; I could almost see the impression of him on the soft mattress. I lay down and rolled over, it even smelt like him, of sweat, and fresh cut grass. I smiled and moved closer, closing my eyes. I lay there wrapped in his scent, till I finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
(Ruth's Dream)  
~* ~*~ *~ *~ *~ It was dark, so dark, but I couldn't risk any light. I made my way silently through the house and slipped out the door. I began to make my way to the forest. "If Papa ever caught me, what would he say? I know. 'Ruth! You are to old for silly things like this, you could ruin yourself for good, and then I would have to keep for forever. Abraham forbid!' Too old, well why do you think I'm out here, besides I'm 14 not some old maid of 20! I want one last adventure before I go to life of kids, cooking, and a husband. Am I that much of burden that I have to begotten rid as soon as possible? Well fine, when I get married I will never see them again. I will have my own family and I won't need them, ever."  
  
I could see great big fires burning ahead. I went closer and stood behind a tree. My mouth hung wide in shock and horror. Men dancing around a large craving, fires littered the ground. Some of the men were cutting themselves; others were all ready bleeding. Over turned wine jugs were all over. Suddenly they stopped and my heart froze. The man that seemed to be in charged tuned around. His eyes were wild and blood streamed from cuts on his forehead.  
  
"It is time!" He yelled and resounding cheers thundered from the other men.  
  
I watched as they brought out 3 children. They seemed to walk strange and the look on their faces seemed vacant and hallow; I recognized them as children that had gone missing last week.  
  
I stared mesmerized as the first child was brought to the craving. All of sudden there was blood, gushing and flowing freely, blood all over.  
  
I felt as if someone had hit me. My head spun and my knees threaten to cave. I turned my head and my stomach emptied.  
  
Someone must have heard me because I soon heard "What this? Oh great Bail was those children not enough, have you sent us another."  
  
I didn't understand was he was saying but I saw great flash of light and angel appeared. He griped my hand and said "Run!" So I did  
  
I ran back into the forest. I just kept running, my mind blank and eyes clouded. Even though the angel gave off light I didn't' see where I was going. It was by his grace and God's I wasn't running into any trees.  
  
I see another fire up ahead. I try to stop but the angel keeps pulling. We reach a clearing; the angel pushes me in and disappears.  
  
I look around and see a campsite and Malhon is sitting there. He sees me, stands up and walks over.  
  
"Are you all right Ruth?" he asks, concerned.  
  
All I can do is try to catch my breath. My knees buckle under me and Malhon catches me. He half carries me to the blanket as I break down in tears. He put his arm around my shoulder while I sob and mumble in to his chest about crazy men, fires, giant craving, lost children, blood and angels. I just sit there and sob. I can feel him tense up as I continue to mumble.  
  
I feel him look as three of the drunken men stumble into the clearing. Malhon takes me off his lap and stands in front of me and asks, "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes" the leader slurs. "The child is a gift and we must present her. This doesn't concern you so step aside, Jew!" The man steps towards me.  
  
Malhon draws his sword and blocks the way. "I will not let you murder her as you have done the other, pig!" Malhon takes a step forward.  
  
"Well then since holy bail has commanded it he will see it done." the other man draws his sword as well.  
  
"You speak blasphemy! There is but one God and he reigns on high in heaven. You call yourself good members of our town but are little more than drunken child stealers, who murder and rape the most innocent! How could you?" Malhon rages.  
  
The other man turns red and snarls "Is that so?" He charges Malhon.  
  
I can see he has had too much wine. It makes him stupid and dangerous.  
  
Malhon easily moves out of the way. The man thrust again and the swords meet with a loud clang. Back and forth they go.  
  
I feel so helpless. I want to do something but my legs don't respond. I sit there and watch as they take turns jabbing at each other. They seem like to stranger dancers going around in a circle. I gasp, as the man cuts Malhon in the arm, not badly.  
  
'This is all my fault' I think.  
  
Malhon thrusts his sword into the other man's stomach and blood gushes out. The man looks down at himself, then falls and lands on me.  
  
I scream, and wrench my hands out from under him. They are covered in warm sticky blood.  
  
Malhon grabs him off me and places a blanket over him. The others fled; Malhon sits down next to me and pulls me close. He strokes my cheek and whispers, "Shh, you must stop screaming now. You will only attract more wild animals." His rough face softened by a smile.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen" the words spill from my mouth. I look at my hands and there is still blood on them, not just the mans but the little children's and now Malhon's.  
* * * * * I opened my eyes still screaming into my pillow. I looked at my hands, there was still blood on them and I can still smell the rotten, bitter/sweet smell of death, my head swimming and heart racing.  
  
I waited for the warm strong arms to warp around me as they did when I had this dream, but they didn't. I held my breath waiting for the gentle whisper in that low, gruff voice.  
  
"Shh you can stop screaming now, I was there to protect you then and I am here to protect you now."  
  
I heard nothing. I still rolled over and went to snuggle next to the familiar forum but there was nothing there. My eyes closed I kept looking. I opened my eyes after hit the floor. I pulled the blanket from the bed and curled up in a ball. I cried that night, there on the floor, cold and alone, so very alone. 


	3. A Most Welcome Visitor

Chapter 3  
  
I felt something warm on my cheek. I swatted it and rolled over. Cringing at how stiff I was. I still felt the warmth on my shoulder. I looked over at the window and saw the sun streaming in.  
  
I scowled. How could it? The whole world was go on as if nothing had happened as if Malhon had never happened? How dare it, they? I would never be ready, I would never feel anything again. How could I? The last good thing I had was gone. I had nothing left. I wanted to crawl into a very deep hole and rejoin Malhon wherever he was. I felt so hallow, so empty.  
  
I couldn't take it the sunshine, the birds, mixed with my tears and my fears. I cried out to God "How could you do this. What am I to do now? I can never go back to my father. How can you taunt me like this, how can you go on is nothing has happened. I'm not ready for sun, I'll never be. I have nothing, nothing to live so take me as well, I beg of you. Just please don't leave me alone, here, by myself," I sob.  
  
"Ruth,"  
  
I freeze and look around. Did I hear that.  
  
"Ruth, my child,"  
  
Oh this is great, I knew I shouldn't have taken any of that tea the Rabbi left. Now I'm hearing thing. "God, Father I beg of you take me now. I can't make here by myself, I have nothing left to live for. Why should I stay here?"  
  
"Ruth! Do not say such things. I will take you when your times has come, till then you must wait."  
  
I jumped "Who's there?" I ask.  
  
"It is I, God, your father."  
  
I suddenly feel very overwhelmed and bow down on my face. What else am I to do? Talking to God, okay I can do this.  
  
"You are wrong, I didn't leave you here alone. I left you Naomi. She will need you in this time. Be kind to her and care for her like your own mother."  
  
"What can I do? I feel so lost myself. Who will comfort me? Malhon is what kept me going and now he is gone." Did I just say that? Should I really be questioning God?!  
  
"Do not worry about Malhon, he is with me and he is happy. He doesn't want you to be like this, he loves. He also loves his mother and wants her looked after."  
  
I still feel doubt.  
  
"Do not worry anymore my child. I am watching over you and I promise I have not forsaken you. You must go on. Remember the happy times but do not look back. I know it is hard now, but in time you will see it will be for the best."  
  
I nodded my head. Well sort of I'm still of my face. "I will do my best" is all I can muster.  
  
"I love you, and will never forsake you. Remember that always." Is God's finally boom.  
  
"I love you, and you Malhon," I whisper and a tear falls.  
  
"I love you too, and I'm watching you, always." I hear a whisper back and I know it's him, my Malhon. 


	4. Hold On

HI, I'm terrible sorry this has taken so long. I had a slight case of writers block. Anyway here is the chapter and yes I know its short but more to come I promise, God bless Estelbain Chapter 4  
  
I looked up and around. There was no one there, the house hadn't fallen and the sun was still rising, that was good sign, I think. I looked out the window it was still really early. "What am I going do with myself?" I though.  
I stood up and began to pace around the room. Back and forth, back and forth, back forth.  
"Oh boy", I flopped on the bed. "Man, am I dizzy, this is getting me no where."  
Suddenly my heads began to itch, I got up and did one of the things I knew best. I cleaned, and I cleaned, and I scrubbed, I washed, I scoured, I swept, and reorganized.  
I began to hum as I worked, it felt strange, I was still sad but I could almost feel Malhon's glance down upon my back. It was strange but comforting.  
I kept cleaning. By the time Orpah rose an hour later I had made breakfast, cleaned all the dishes, swept and reorganized kitchen.  
Orpah walked in the room as I was dusting everything, humming as I went. Judging by the gasp I heard; I think she though I had lost the last of my sense.  
"Ruth, dear, what are you doing? Come, let me feel your forehead and make sure you are alright." Walked over to me and placed a hand to my forehead.  
I smiled at her and spoke softly "I'm okay, sister dear, I can't explain it but I feel peace, like I know Malhon is happy and he is watching me and waiting for me."  
"Okay I can explain it but if she thinks I'm crazy for cleaning I don't think now would be a good time to mention my little chat with God."  
Orpah looked at me a little suspiciously "If you're sure."  
"I am, now I made breakfast so don't let it go cold I'm going to check on Naomi now, eat!" I walked out of the room with a tray. I walked in to Naomi's room and looked around.  
Naomi looked liked as if she had a worse sleep than me. She sat there staring ahead of her. She turned and looked passed me, her eyes hollow. I waited and she blinked a couple of times then realization hit her.  
"Oh, Ruth, what are you doing child?" she seemed so far away.  
"I made you some breakfast, come and eat." I smile at her.  
"I'm not really hungry right now." Now her voice seemed so hallow. "You must eat, you need your strength." I said still cheery. "For what?" "You must go on. Orpah and I still need you." "I'm all dried up? What good am I to you? I have no way to look after you. I don't think anyone would want to marry me again." She said now looking at me. "Hush, don't say such things. You're our mother, we love you and need you."  
"No I am just a burden, I have been forsaken by all, even God, why else would he do this to me?" A tear streamed down her already stained cheek.  
I hugged her "Mother, I do not know God's plan but I know he still cares for us, he must, he made us. Just remember what he did for us in the desert, how many times he has forgiven us. He didn't do that for nothing, he has a plan and I know it is good." I said firmly.  
"How can you be so sure?" Naomi asked weakly.  
"Because I have faith, and even now in this time of darkness I can remember the joy of the lord. For that I cling to it with the last of my strength." I said forcing a smile.  
Naomi made a sour face "Joy, there is no joy left, I am empty!"  
"I know but hold on and in time the lord will again fill you up. Now eat, there is more I have to do." I hugged her once more then stood and left the room.  
Naomi didn't leave her room for three days. I brought her food and talked to her but it seemed to do nothing. She grew pale and thin. Her depression grew until I feared it might sallow her whole. I prayed for her, but I didn't know what else to do.  
Finally on the third she came out of her room. She seemed as pale and depressed as before but now she looked desperate. "I have decided it's time I retuned home." Was her monotone response. 


End file.
